


Pretty Little lies

by cursedbrioche



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: AU, Feels, M/M, Modern, Read a your own risk, Sad, Self Harm
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-27 04:48:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8387797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cursedbrioche/pseuds/cursedbrioche
Summary: Oh my dear pretty lier why are you so sad~Oh my sweet sweet angel just fly away~I will take your pain away and I send you to heaven~Oh my sweet sweet angel why are you so sad?I have no regrets......





	

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nightmare's are fucked up........

Once upon a time there onced lived a boy. The boy was very sad. His emerald eyes glisten in tears as he saw his mother be killed right before his eyes. You see his father was an alcoholic so he wasn't very nice. His adopted sister cried as his father dragged her into his bed.And well....you know what happened to her. The boy wanted to protect his sister but that only left blood and tears. The boy tried his hardest he really did. But this story is a tragedy and no happy endings will happen. The boy is a little older, around 15 years but with no sister. The sister died a couple of months back. I wonder how that happened?

Oh my pretty lier why are you so sad~  
Oh my sweet sweet angel just fly away~  
I will take your pain away and I will send you to heaven~  
Oh my sweet sweet angel why are you so sad?

My sweet Eren, everything will be okay.  
You have to be strong or else....  
Or else....  
Things are gonna be a lot harder for you.  
You have to be smiling even if your whole world is crashing down.  
You have to convince people that you're okay.  
And if you show any bad emotions.  
Like crying or feeling sorry for yourself.  
Reality is gonna hit you in the stomach before you can even say sorry.  
That you are sorry for EVERYTHING you did.  
You're existence, You're looks ,You're personality.....everything.  
Just like your MOTHER AND SISTER.......

Oh shit  
I'm sorry Eren. I am so sorry. I didn' mean to......  
I can't help it.....  
I'm not real.....  
I'm just a pigment of your imagination..  
Or your counsious or whatever you wanna think of me as......  
I regret putting you throuh that......pain.......

 

Eren POV

Gasp......  
My sweaty brown hair stuck onto my face as I slowly sat up from that horrible nightmare. 

 

Damm it that same dream keeps on happening over and over again like being stuck on a ferris wheel or something. It must be my asommia or something I can't get a decent sleep without having those fucked up dreams.

I checked the alarm clock that was located near on my desk and read 4:23am  
Sigh of course it be early. I'm always up early. For some strange reason I always wake up at the exact time for the past month now. I wonder why?

Slowly getting out of bed my eyes start to adjust to the darkness of the room.  
Arggghh Why to I have to get up early? It's only a fucking Sunday......Wait did I promise Armin that I will meet him at the cafe today right?Well it's best to be prepared then be late causing embarrassment to happen.

I quickly moved around my little apartment I rented out so I will be ready in time. Rushing around like a goose I quickly toasted some bread for myself. And run outside so I could go on my green and black bike.

Now ciculing I can now think about that strange dream again.  
What a fucked up dream that was.......

**Author's Note:**

> Damm I have no regrets....  
> Sorry if the chappy was short it was kind of a teaser for what is about to come and stuff......So stay tuned in for some more or else you gonna miss it.


End file.
